Last Ditch Effort
Last Ditch Effort is a new gamemode introduced in Battlefield I: The Great War. It only features on one map: Osowiec Fortress and is like a zombie mode mixed with a defend and attack experience similar to Rainbow Six: Siege. Supported Map * Osowiec Fortress Gameplay Before Round: Like in Operations, a cinematic with shots of the map plays with both Russians and Germans reflecting on the prior battle. Start of Round: Russian Empire: Has one minute to barricade and reinforce fortress that they start in. Team spawns in but goes with a "Berserker" class armed with a bayonet-equipped Mosin-Nagant Infantry rifle with no ammo and a melee weapon of choice. German Empire: Has one minute to spawn in as any class as you would in a standard game. At the end of one-minute preparation period, the Germans fire their many Livens Projectors at the fortress. They start in the field behind a line of light woods in front of the fortress. Gas Bombardment: Russian Empire: Gas will engulf the fortress in toxic green-yellow fumes. The tree leaves turn yellow and the grass turns black. The Russians will have 30 seconds to reach medical supplies that are all over the fortress. If medical supplies can't be reached, the soldier will die and cannot be spawned back in until the Germans start attacking. When they reach medical supplies, they can stuff their mouths will rags. They take on a zombie-like appearance with white rags in their mouths with bloody pieces of their lungs spilling out of their mouths. Blood stains their green uniforms and their uniforms are torn up, bandages wrapped around mangled pieces of the arms. The vision of the Russians is now wavy and distorted and has a green tinge to the lighting. The Russians can use melee weapons and can bayonet charge. German Empire: While the Russians search for medical supplies, the Germans can move up and attack, but whatever barricades were put in place can slow the Germans down, buying the Russians more time. Main Gameplay: Gas clouds the fortress permanently and the gas will kill the Germans. The Germans must put on gas masks in order to survive, making it impossible to aim down the sights. The Germans need to kill every enemy until they can't spawn. There are two modes for team numbers that slightly vary- a 40 player mode (20 players per team) and a 60 player mode (32 player per team). The 40 player mode is a hardcore mode where you can only spawn in three times before you can only observe the rest of the match. The 64 player mode is less challenging with you being able to spawn in eight times. The Russians will have to do the same to win, however; they face a special challenge. The Russians have one minute to kill someone before they die from the gas. Every time they kill someone, they gain an extra twenty seconds. This is explained through the Russians raiding the Germans for medical supplies. This makes it more like a zombies mode. The Russians always get special take down animations, whether that be normal melee animations, or they can even grab hold of an enemy and beat them to death, before pillaging their corpse. In one take down, the Russians rip off a German's gas mask and let him burn inside out as a result of the toxic gas. The Russians do get buffed health to balance their lack of weaponry. The Germans also have reduced ammo with a quarter of the normal ammo for a weapon. Category:Battlefield Category:Gamemodes Category:The Great War